Hogwarts: A Home
by AwkwardAnonymousWriter
Summary: Marauders Era story! Hogwarts faces its craziest years. Remus Lupin has a furry little problem. Sirius Black and Severus Snape struggle with their home lives. Prankster James Potter has a crush on a smart muggleborn called Lily Evans.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any ideas, characters, places, etc. associated with the books or movies.

**Hogwarts: A Home**

_Chapter 1 A Good Friend_

Stay quiet. Keep outstanding grades. Make friends, but don't get too close. If anyone finds out that you're a monster, good luck getting anywhere because you've ruined the whole family's reputation. Remus had heard the rules a thousand times from his parents ever since the headmaster himself came to tell him that he was welcome to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, something he had never thought possible. The rules made him realize how disgusting and pathetic he was but at least he would be able to attend school like a normal wizard.

But Remus was not like a normal wizard. Ugly scars covered his entire body. He was awkwardly skinny but with some growing muscle due to his condition. Fresh scratches always covered his face and most of his clothes had been torn. The werewolf's parents had stopped buying him new clothing long ago. Remus was lucky to have survived an attack from Fenrir Greyback, but sometimes he thought his parents would be much happier if he hadn't. If he had died they wouldn't have to be so angry all the time. Remus would just be a sad memory in their minds instead of a burden with a terrible secret to keep. They wouldn't have to work so hard to put up with his condition. They wouldn't have to chain their own son up in a cage down in their basement every full moon. If he had died they would have grieved over their lost son for a while and then get on with their lives instead of waking up to a disappointment of a son every morning. But they couldn't change what happened that night.

Remus found an empty compartment on the Hogwart Express and settled in. He looked out the window, hoping to wave goodbye to his family again but they were already gone. He didn't blame them. They were probably glad to finally be rid of him.

Remus sat in silence for a while, waiting for the train to move. Eventually he changed into his Hogwarts robes, one of the few items of clothing he owned that weren't covered in holes. Maybe it would be easier to make friends if he looked more presentable.

The minutes ticked by and Remus almost fell asleep out of boredom. But finally the compartment door opened and a boy his age stepped in.

"Hello," the boy brushed his dark hair out of his grey eyes. "I'm Sirius Black. Do you mind if I sit here?"

"I'm Remus Lupin," the werewolf smiled shyly, motioning to the seat across from him.

"Thanks," Sirius grinned. "Everywhere else was full and I'm not sitting with my cousins. Do you have any family here?"

"No," Remus said almost sadly.

"You're lucky."

"What houses are your cousins in?"

"All Slytherin," answered Sirius with a hint of annoyance. "Hopefully, I'll break that tradition. Are your parents wizards? What house were they in?"

"My mum was a Hufflepuff and my dad was a Ravenclaw. I don't know where I'll be. I'm not much like them," Remus said, wishing that his family had something like a common Hogwarts house to connect them together.

"Anywhere's better than Slytherin," his new friend told him. "Maybe we'll be in the same house. Personally, I'm hoping for Gryffindor because it's the one house everyone in my family despises."

"You don't like your family very much," Remus noted.

"They're the sort of wizards that believe in blood purity. My mum told me not to make friends with any bloodtraitor or any witch or wizard with less than a pureblood status," the boy explained. "And I intend to have as many muggleborn, half-blood, and bloodtraitor friends as possible."

The werewolf laughed. Sirius' parents seemed horrid. If only they knew their son was now friends with a disgusting half-breed. But then again, if Sirius knew he was friends with a disgusting half-breed...Remus didn't want to think about it. No one would ever know.

"We're moving now," Sirius said. "My family's there," he pointed to an unhappy couple and a very sad looking young boy. "Where's yours?"

"They left already. They're very busy," Remus lied.

Sirius likely saw through the werewolf's lie, but he didn't point it out or ask questions. Remus liked that. He also didn't stare at the fresh scratches on his face. Remus decided that Sirius was a good friend.

"Is that your brother?" He asked Sirius, looking at the sad boy.

"Yes. His name is Regulus. He's not nearly as bad as the rest of my family, but he probably will be. Regulus is always trying to please them. My parents idolize him."

"Maybe he'll become more like you," Remus tried to offer hope, something that he had always wanted. "He's still very young."

"Maybe." Sirius watched Regulus and his parents through the window until they were out of sight.

**A note from the author:**

Thanks for reading!

I know it's short, but it's only a start. Still deciding where I'm gonna go with it and if I'm gonna make it follow what happens in the books.

Thanks again for reading! I'd love to see some reviews if any of you have the time. It's been a while since I've wrote for fun so constructive criticism would be great!


End file.
